Tóxica
by Hizashii
Summary: Ella era tóxica, era ardiente y sabía a angustiosa desolación. —Edward/Leah.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta es mía.

**Claim: **Edward/Leah.

**Summary: **Ella era tóxica, era ardiente y sabía a angustiosa desolación.

**Recomendación musical: **Toxic — Britney Spears.

**Dedicatoria: **Para Cafesitodeldia (por cierto, muuuuchas gracias por betear esta cosa) *la abraza y besa*

**Notas: **Tenía un serio miedo a escribir de esta pareja, porque sentía que podía contaminar el pairing, pero lo hice. Esto se llevó una hora de mi vida y se hizo con música, chocolate y mucho sueño. Besos.

**

* * *

Tóxica.**

'_Hola, Leah'  
_No es como si de verdad sintiera _algo_ por ella, no. Cuando la mira fijamente y observa su cabello negro moverse cuando suspira, no es como si estuviera embelesado. No.  
Es sólo curiosidad, simple y clara como el agua.

No es que fuera su amiga, no es que la odiara; y, definitivamente, no es que la amara. Pero él siempre había sido muy curioso, le gustaba indagar y conocer, (Leah Clearwater no sería la excepción).

'_Sal de mi cabeza' _no sería algo que le diría en algún momento. Nunca le diría que no la podía sacar de su mente.  
Aunque fuera cierto.  
(No podía sacarla de su mente. No podía detener esa ráfaga de pensamientos que lo atacaban en todo momento, pensamiento sobre ella. Mucho tiempo gastaba en intentar descifrar a Leah y todas sus actitudes, sus gestos y sus palabras. Ella era como un libro escrito en un idioma que Edward aún no aprendía).

'_Me intrigas' _sería lo más apropiado para decirle. Porque no había concepto que englobara de manera más adecuado sus sentimientos hacia ella, porque mirarla y pensarla no tenía que ver con otro cosa que no fuera esa curiosidad que le carcomía las venas a cada segundo.  
Siempre le había gustado saber acerca de las cosas. Parecía que Leah no era la excepción.

'_Eres veneno, pero, ¿eres algo más?' _le preguntaría alguna vez para olvidarse de sus dudas y ella respondería un seco _'No' _y daría media vuelta. Ya había aprendido a conocerla, sabía de memoria sus reacciones, sus palabras e, incluso, sus miradas repletas de veneno, de pasión, de odio, de dolor.  
Leah era dolor.

'_Te has vuelto una rutina' _pensaría al mirarla y atraparse, de nuevo, intentando descifrar qué tanto de ella era una máscara y qué tanto era la más grande verdad.  
Ya era algo cotidiano, su dosis diaria de Leah.

'_Parece que nunca podré entenderte' _le diría algún día, lleno de frustración, luego de haber pasado semanas pensando sólo en su actitud.  
(Y ella pondría una sonrisa socarrona y diría _'No lo sigas intentando, chupasangre' _antes de irse).

'_No me toques' _gruñiría la loba cuando Edward pusiera la mano en su hombro al encontrarla llorando. Él miraría sus ojos negros colmados de angustia y se iría, pero no podría evitar pensar que quizás debía haberse quedado a ayudarla.  
(Porque, por primera vez, fue capaz de _entender _sus sentimientos, más allá de sólo leer sus pensamientos).

'_No vuelvas a hacerlo' _replicaría con voz cansada al separarse del abrazo frío del vampiro, _'No necesito tu consuelo, sanguijuela',_ mas terminaría llorando en sus brazos, sintiendo los dedos de pianista acariciar dulcemente su espalda.  
Entonces, la besaría. Se sentiría extraño al principio, pero terminarían juntando sus lenguas y chocando sus dientes; y Leah sentiría en ese beso una comprensión más allá del consuelo, era una comprensión que la llevaba a los límites de la paz.  
'_Adiós, Leah' _diría con voz tranquila al verla marcharse esa noche. _'Adiós, Edward' _respondería ella, sin insultos, sin cariños, sin nada más que cordialidad.

'_Hola de nuevo, chupasangre' _murmuraría al encontrarlo en ese prado, el mismo de siempre. _'Leah' _diría en un seco saludo.  
(Entonces, ella lo besaría. Sólo sería un roce de labios, un beso sin sentido ni sentimientos, pero un beso después de todo. '_Compréndeme_', gritaba el gesto).

Una, dos e, incluso, tres veces, podría besarla. Tres veces podría haberla tocado bajo la blusa. Veinte veces habrá tenido, quizás, sexo con ella. No podría contarlas, pero no tenía importancia.  
(Ella murmuraría _'Sam'_ en su mente, y él no dejaría de pensar en su esposa).

'_Aún no logro entenderte, Leah' _gruñiría y la pegaría su torso, _'Tranquilo, chupasangre, yo tampoco logro entenderte. Quiero decir, lo tienes todo: Una esposa, una hija, una familia… ¿Por qué buscarme a mí?' _respondería con voz aburrida y se separaría.  
'_Calor. Busco calor en ti'_  
(Edward encontraba en Leah el calor que en Bella ya no existía).

Quizás fueron cien los encuentros casuales. Fueron dos los que fueron planeados. Los besos eran por el deseo y la separación era por el instinto.  
(La verdad, siempre que estaban solos terminaban besándose sin saber quién comenzó).

Entonces alguien le preguntaría qué se trae con la Clearwater, y ese alguien sería Alice. Él respondería_ 'Curiosidad' _y daría media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina.  
(E iría con ella).

Nadie carece de curiosidad, Leah no era la excepción. Todos producían curiosidad en alguna persona, Leah la producía en Edward.  
Y viceversa, pero ella nunca lo admitiría; nunca tendría el valor de decir que a veces pensaba demasiado en su actitud, porque por más que pasaba toda la noche intentando descifrar la razón por la que siempre volvía a ella, no lograba entender cómo era capaz de dejar, por un momento, todo a un lado para acompañarla en su estúpida desgracia y brindarle comprensión.

Una noche se lo diría, y Edward le respondería con un _'Me intrigas demasiado y yo, por mucho que lo intente, no podría dejar a un lado nunca al objeto de mi curiosidad. Es tu culpa que regrese cada vez, es tu culpa por no ayudarme a que te entienda'._

Habría un momento en que la curiosidad se transformaría en pasión, que los besos se volverían droga y Leah lo intoxicaría.  
(Ella era tóxica, en diferentes maneras al mismo tiempo).  
Entonces, la besaría de verdad. Buscaría ese calor característico de ella y olvidaría todas sus dudas sobre su podrida personalidad.  
Y tendría sexo rudo y pasional con ella, jugaría con sus caderas hasta el cansancio y, simplemente, no podría parar.  
Al final se despedirían e irían por caminos distintos.  
(Edward a su familia y Leah a su mísera soledad).

Habrían pasado cinco años de mentiras cuando el beso se torna de despedida, él entraría en ella —como siempre— y jugarían con el cuerpo del otro —como dictaba la costumbre—, pero tendría ese toque amargo que Leah conocía de memoria.  
Ella era tóxica, era ardiente y sabía a angustiosa desolación. Él quería ayudarla, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Ellos no se querían, sólo se dejaban llevar por la rutina. No se querían, sólo daban y recibían.  
(Edward le daba consuelo, comprensión y paz. Leah le respondía con calor, con pasión y liberación).  
Un día todo dejaría de tener sentido y, entre las miradas frías que siempre se dedicaron, con un beso seco y áspero en los labios rugosos, se dirían adiós.

'_Adiós, Leah'_  
'_Hasta nunca, Chupasangre'_

Y pensarían, en medio de todo lo que sucediera, que quizás nada debería haber pasado.  
(Edward debía de haber frenado su curiosidad y Leah no debió de compartir su dolor).  
Pero había sucedido y, muy en el fondo, ninguno cambiaría nada. 


End file.
